1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for filling a closed container with fluidized material, and in particular, to a system for delivering fluidized sand to a sand blasting machine bulk pressurizer tank, wherein the primary function of the apparatus is to create at least a substantial vacuum in the tank prior to delivery of the fluidized sand, thereby facilitating the loading of the material into the tank.
2. General Background
The present invention teaches an apparatus for loading a material-holding container with fluidizable material, the apparatus comprising means for introducing fluidized material into the container, a venturi which communicates with the interior of the container on one end and communicates with the atmosphere on the other end, and a passageway for introducing pressurized fluid into the venturi for creating at least a substantial vacuum in the container, thereby enabling the container to be filled with the material. The present, although not exclusive, application of the present invention is for filling a sand blasting machine bulk pressurizer unit tank with fluidized sand, for use in said blast cleaning of tanks, barges, silos, shops yards, and other purposes.
In the preferred embodiment, the present invention comprises a vacuum adaptor lid which is readily substitutable for the standard hatch provided on sand blastig tanks and many other types of containers. The vacuum adaptor fits the existing opening on the standard bulk blasting machine and is secured using existing camlock lever bolts which removably secure the hatch to the tank.
The present invention is a novel apparatus in the sand blasting industry, although it is easily foreseeable that the present invention will have widespread application in virtually any industry in which it is desired to load a closed container with any material in a manner so as to optimally fill the container at minimal cost. The present invention is readily substitutable for the hatch of the container. The standard presently existing method of filling containers with material, and especially for filling sand blasting machine bulk pressurizer units with sand, is to pump the sand through a material hose into the tank with a standard positive displacement pump disposed adjacent to the container, the costs of these pumps varying from $10,000 to $20,000. The present invention would be much less expensive, and much easier to implement.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art from reading the following description in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.